


Close Your Eyes (Prepare To Jump)

by DuskNightmare0



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Character reborn in Thedas, Multi, Original Character(s), Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskNightmare0/pseuds/DuskNightmare0
Summary: I had died. Simple as that. I had woken up, as I did every day, I went about my daily routine, but I had still died. That’s what mattered. I thought that darkness had been my afterlife, for the longest time, and I just floated in a lightless abyss. Unable to move, I was aware of my surroundings, but I felt nothing, I was likely here for eternity. But I had suddenly woke up again, something was wrong, I had no idea where I was. When I was discovered, it had been by a strange man in heavy looking leather armor, who then brought me to a large town with a castle in the middle of it all, he delivered me to the front steps, where a frantic woman and a surly looking man greeted me, and my new life began.





	1. Preface

 

Every night, it’s the same dream, since I first arrived in the world that was not my own. On my knees, my head lowered as a blue orb surrounded me, a large beastly thing pounded his giant fists against the orb, that acted like a shield, holding against the onslaught of the attack. The demon roared in anger, at every failed attempt, it would double it’s efforts while snarling dark, twisted, evil words at me.  **_“Let me in! You can’t hope to withstand them! I can help you! You are a coward. A disgrace. You killed them! But, I can bring them back! Let me in! LET ME IN!_ ** ” Every night, the words struck my chest, harsh and sharp, painful enough to cry, but the tears did nothing to lessen my focus on the shield, and by the end of the night, the demon was just screaming the same three words over and over again, anger and hatred twisted and warped his voice, nonstop. The demon’s strikes would push myself and the shield back, pushing, prodding, pulling, pounding, insisting that nothing would ever stop him, nothing would ever stand in the way, in the path of it’s victory, it’s goal, and the only reprieve I would ever get, is either waking up, or when I’d get close to accepting it’s offer, a figure would appear before the shield.

 

The figure, lovely, ethereal, feminine, bathed in a golden light would hover before the shield, arms spread, it caused light to flood every inch of my vision, it would refract off the shield, leaving me unharmed, and the demon cowered a hundred feet away. The woman would turned to me, opening her mouth, but instead of words that came out, it’s a song, loud and angelic, beautiful and like a chorus in harmony, the song would fade, and just as I’d try speak, I’d wake.

  
It was the same dream every night, as if it is a test. Every night, as if a reminder that I didn’t belong here. It haunted and hunted, dug a hole into my chest, burying itself in there, it cackled evilly every time I attempted to remove it, to shake it off, to forget. No, it refused to let up, and today was no different.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arrival, she can barely find a moment alone, to think. Interest things are starting to happen already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter three other main characters. Enjoy! :D

 

I had died. Simple as that. I had woken up, as I did every day, I went about my daily routine, but I had still died. A car had claimed my life, it came up on the curb while the drive was distracted, it slammed into me from behind, and everything had gone black, but I knew I had died. That’s what mattered. I thought that darkness had been my afterlife, that’s what pressed on me from all sides, for the longest time, and I just floated in a lightless abyss. Unable to move, I was aware of my surroundings, but I felt nothing, I was unable to bring myself to feel any emotion, or even care that I was likely here for eternity. But, it seemed like the entities were on my side, because I had suddenly woke up again, but something was wrong, I had _no_ idea where I was, but I had been there for a while, if my body’s cramping and smell were anything to go by. When I was discovered, it had been by a strange man in heavy looking leather armor, who then brought me to a large town with a castle in the middle of it all, he delivered me to the front steps, where a frantic woman and a surly looking man greeted me, and my new life began.

 

* * *

 

The entire journey had been filled with silence, occasionally the strange man would look at me, then mumble something under his breath, and turn back to the dirt road ahead, leaving me to look down at my lap. “ _This kid, sometimes, I swear!_ ” I hear him mutter, causing me to glance up as he looks over at me with a soft look, he has gentle blue eyes that a practically hidden beneath a pair of bushy brown eyebrows, his hood pushed back to observe me better, revealing medium length brown locks that are cropped just under his chin, which is lined with brown stubble, and he finally sighs. “Just what the devil were you thinking, running away from home like that?!” He finally demands, cause hurt to prickle in my stomach, and I look down, linking my fingers together. “I’ve been after you for six months now, ya know?”

 

“‘M sorry.” I mumble, his brow furrows as he looks away from me, snapping the reins in his hands, jolting the horses forward at a faster pace, a town becomes visible just as we crest a hill.

 

“I expected more of a fight, to be honest.” He mutters, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. “You’ve changed quite a bit, during your little journey, haven’t ya?” I suck in a sharp breath, looking up at him.

 

“Who are you?” I finally ask, causing him to yank back on the reins with a surprised look on his face.

 

“What?” He asks after we’ve jolted to a stop, he turns his entire torso to look at me, his eyes searching my own, before he huffs a deep breath, that sounds similar to a laugh, running his fingers through his mangy locks to tousle his hair, and then strokes his chin. “Oh, I see! It’s the hair and beard. I know, it the 7 or 8 years I’ve been taking care of ya, you haven’t seen me like this.” My brow furrows as he grins at me, stirring the reins once more, causing us to lurch forward in the cart, and within half an hour, we’re within limits of the town.

 

“ **Tiberius, welcome back!** ” A woman cries, racing toward the carriage with a bright smile on her face, she’s pretty, dressing in a set of familiar robes, that once I’ve leaned around the man, Tiberius, I get a better look at, causing my eyes to widen. _Chantry robes? As in…_ **_Dragon Age?!_ ** I blink rapidly.

 

“What year is it?” I suddenly ask, drawing the woman’s attention.

 

“Why, Miss Trevelyan, it’s 9:28 Dragon!” The woman says, eyes wide in surprise. “You’ve been gone for nearly a year. Your brothers have been at the Chantry, praying for your safe return constantly.” She says.

 

“Thank you, madam Lativa. I must get Terana up to the manor.” Tiberius answers, while I look down, twisting the cuff of my dirty tunic between my fingers. _Trevelyan? Terana Trevelyan._ I think to myself, repeating the name in my head.

 

“Good day, Serah Bernioff.” Lativa bows her head in respect, while Tiberius looks over at me with a skeptical glance, before nudging the horses on. Quite a few people point, some stare as we pass through the town, some murmurs of _Terana’s back!_ along with _Young Miss Trevelyan? Thank goodness she’s safe!_ can be heard as I keep my head low, studying fingers that are much too dark to be my own.

 

“ **Tiberius is back with the young miss, raise the gate!** ” Someone shouts, bringing me from my reverie as I look up, a current of tangled black locks fall in my face, causing me to push my hair from my face just in time for a large iron gate to raise from the pathway, and the horses shamble through the large stone archway, revealing a large stone castle with ivy climbing certain places, to certain windows and balconies, giving the castle a more wild look. The carriage comes to a stop before the large steps that lead up to castle doors, Tiberius jumps down from the cart, round the back to my side, where he lifts me from my seat, placing me on the ground just as the front doors swing open, revealing a very imposing couple.

 

“Tera! Oh my darling Tera!” The woman cries, sweeping down the stairs to pulls me into a firm hug, she’s a beautiful woman, with moonlight pale skin, in a long olive green gown with flowing sleeves, and a golden rope around her middle for a belt, she has black locks that are weaved back into identical buns, directly on the back of her head, and she has dark blue eyes that are lined with black kohl. “Frederick, isn’t it marvelous?” The woman weeps as I gently pat her back.

 

“That your seven year old bastard has returned to us? That was a welcome burden gone!” The man hisses, he’s an intimidation old man with red hair flecked with gray, his green eyes has heavy wrinkles around his eyes, and a beard on his face, muscles cording through his arms and legs, a hard look on his surly face.

 

“Frederick!” The woman, my mother, gasps in an aghast tone as she presses my her into her chest, my ear over her heart, and one hand over my ear. “To say such a thing, she’s merely a baby!”

 

“She is _seven years old!_ ” The man, Frederick, hisses. “She knows that she is not mine. She knows that I despise her. She knows she is a burden! You are simply lucky that I do not send her to the Alienage with that disgusting knife-ear that you bred with.” Frederick hisses. “She saved us a lot of trouble, running away. Rather she died out there!” The man finally turns, stalking towards the door, only to pause, looking back at my mother. “Come along, Catrina. Let Tiberius get her cleaned up.” With that, the woman, my mother, Catrina presses a kiss to the top of my head, standing from the ground to gently brush her skirt of her dress off, and follows her husband inside as Tiberius comes up, placing a hand upon my shoulder.

 

“Come on, little princess. You need a bath and a haircut.” With that, he escorts me inside, maneuvering the two of us through the castle without arousing much attention from the servants, before he leaves me before two servants, who bring me towards the bathroom, filling the tub with water from heavy pails. The tub is made of a material similar to marble, the water, despite looking lukewarm when poured inside, is now steaming hot, and looking closer, around the rim of the tub are runes that seem to radiate heat. The servants strip me, despite my claims that I can undress and dress myself, before they help me into the large tub, leaving the room to get some soap and shampoo, I take that time to relax in the hot water, my eyes closed as I sink further into the tub.

 

“Miss?” I look up as one of the servants touches my arm, and blink at her. “You fell asleep, so we washed and conditioned your hair, if you’d like us to wash your body, we can do that.”

 

“No!” I hurriedly sit up. “No no no no. I can wash my own body, if you’d mind waiting outside.” I state.

 

“Certainly miss.” The two servants bow their heads, scurrying out as I let out a yawn, before reaching for a glass vial that has a purple hue to it, pulling the stopper from the top, I give the liquid a sniff, realizing that it’s lavender, and smells like it has a hint of vanilla to it, so I stand, pouring the cool liquid into my hand, and hurriedly scrub my body clean, rinsing off I climb out of the tub, grabbing what looks like a towel, that is sitting on a table in the corner of the large room, and towel off before wrapping the towel around my body. “Miss?” One of the servants knocks, before opening the door. “We’ve brought you some clothes. Shall we dress you, now?” She asks.

 

“I-I-I can dress myself.” I answer, grabbing the clothes from her hands, and hurriedly clothes the door before she can object, I drop the towel around me to the floor, and stumble into my smallclothes, after pulling on a blue dress (much to my chagrin), I tie a dark red sash around my waist, slipping on a pair of brown flats, I tug my hair from my collar of my dress, and the servants come in then. One pushes me down onto a fluffy round seat, the other wanders over to a drawer, pulling multiple things out, and together, they cut and style my hair into a bob, before they finally release me into a large room. The room is lit by torch sconces along the walls, casting shadows along the dark gray stone walls, light beams filter through the stain glass windows, casting across a group of three dark red chairs in a corner, with a small table between them, and a bookshelf on the wall directly across from them. A queen size, four post bed with dark red curtains draped over the polls, with silken sheets sit against the far wall of the room, a few dark red tapestries line the walls, the Trevelyan crest in the middle of the tapestries, and a large red rug, with blue and gray rings lining the edges, lays under the bed, and in the corner to the leg of the door, is a few toys, like a small house and dolls, and a rocking horse.

 

Crossing to the bed, I press my hands to the edge of the bed, hopping up on it as I kick my legs, humming as I run my fingers through my short black hair, before a thing covered is covered in the left corner of my room, so I stand once more, crossing over to the thing. Reaching out, my fingers brush the white sheet over the thing, I tug it off to reveal a mirror of a small stand, and my eyes train of the figure reflected in the mirror. It’s a small girl with puffy black hair, dark skin with nearly blended freckles dotting her face, slightly pointed ears, practically glowing blue eyes, and she’s rather scrawny, even for a seven year old. I reach toward the figure in the mirror, who copies my movements, my fingers press to the cold surface, and I suck in a sharp gasp, raising a hand to touch the soft skin of my face. _Is this really me?_ I think to myself, my head snaps over to my door at the sound of knock, I swiftly throw the sheet over the mirror, and scurrying over to the bed, where I climb on it, turnings to sit down just as my door opens, revealing two young men.

 

“ **_Tera!_ ** ” They shout in unison, one throws the door completely open, rushing toward the bed, where they pounce on me, the two of them sandwich me between them in a crushing hug, causing me to groan, wiggling as they both wrap their arms around me, squishing me even more, before releasing me to climb down, both looking me over, I use this opportunity to do the same. One is obviously the oldest, with green eyes, a short maroon flophawk, large muscles, three olive colored dots tattooed under his left eye, he’s dressed in leather armor, and has a belt around his waist with a dagger on either hip.

 

“You’ve lost weight, little sister.” He rumbles.

 

“Malcolm, shut up! She’s probably been living off of roots and scraps the entire time she’s been gone!” The other boy hisses, pulling me against him roughly, one of his hands lands on my cheek, causing my cheeks to become squished. A quick glance up at the boy, he had blue eyes, dark hair, and pale as moonlight skin, obviously taking after our mother, unlike Malcolm, who appears to take after their father, and the boy hold me is dressed in plate armor, a sword strapped to his waist.

 

“James, don’t be so dramatic.” Malcolm grumbles, rolling his eyes.

 

“Um… and if you could let me go.” I struggle to speak with my cheeks squished like they are, James jumps, as if just realizing I was there, and releases me so quickly, I stumble backwards, landing on my butt on the bed.

 

“So, what in the name of Sweet Andraste’s Knickers were you thinking?!” James finally yells, the two of them turning on me as I look down, feeling oddly guilty for something _I_ didn’t even truly do.

 

“You know father only tolerates you, because you make mum happy! You running away from home like that was very dumb, and likely would jeopardise your ability to stay here!” Malcolm scolds, my lip quivers as tears well in my eyes.

 

“Do you think we want you to suffer? We can’t stop him, if he sends you to the alienage to live with your father!” James points out. “As much as we wish we could.” He sighs, raking his hand through his long, dark hair, which falls over one eye.

 

“We love ya, Tera, we don’t want to lose you. So, please don’t run away again.” Malcolm says as he reaches out, stroking my head, his hand is big and warm, and leaves me feeling rather safe, even after her pulls it away.

 

“We have to go train. We’ll see you at dinner, same time as always, so keep a candle burning, if you plan to nap. Okay?” James asks, smiling at me, causing me to fumble with nodding as I rub the flats of my hands on the skirt of my dress, before they both press a kiss to my forehead, wandering out. As soon as I hear the door latch catch, as it shuts, I throw myself backwards with a quiet huff, pressing the back of my hand to my forehead, and closing my eyes.

  


_Something is going on here, and I don’t know what, but it’ unsettling_. Little did I know, that thought, may have just started something bigger, something started it all, everything that had gone wrong.


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nameday marks the day that death may strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 years have passed since she woke up as Terana.

[Terana when she's older (Click me)](http://dusknightmare0.deviantart.com/art/Terana-679179580) 

 

One of the quickest things that I’ve picked up on, is that Terana isn’t allowed out of the manor, while Malcolm and James are off, riding horses and training, Terana is usually inside the manor, being taught important lessons, thankfully, they’ve _just_ started on reading and writing, so the fact that I can’t understand a lick of Thedasan literature, hasn’t caught on yet. So, after my lessons, I eat dinner in the room with Malcolm and James, then bathe, then I am allowed twenty minutes of play time, before I am put in bed, and every night, the dream returns, the same dream that even haunts my waking hours. It’s like this for years, though instead of being trapped inside all the time, as I get older, Tiberius starts to take me outside, into the gardens, or brings me into the stables; Though, everything changes on the night of Terana’s 12th nameday.

* * *

 

“Wake up!” My eyes snap open, and I fly into the sitting position, my hair flying past my face as I look around, frantic, before Malcolm and James start to cackle, sitting at the foot of my bed, causing me to huff, glaring at them in annoyance. “Happy Nameday!” Malcolm hoots, causing me to groan, rolling over to cover my head with a pillow, only to stop at the sight of a sweetroll, on a dish, being shoved into my face. “I _said_ ‘Happy Nameday’!” Malcolm jumps on the bed, causing me to bounce, and sit up to glare at him.

 

“I’m _tired_ , as it’s my Nameday, can’t I sleep a bit longer?” I grumble, but Malcolm shoves me to the side, causing me to roll, falling from the bed, causing the air to rush from my lungs, while James smiles down at me, holding the plate housing the sweetroll.

 

“I’m gonna _get you!_ ” I hiss, jumping to my feet in my night gown, James cries out, dropping the plate in his hand, which clatters to the floor, himself and Malcolm burst from the room as I chase after them, my long black hair flying out behind me as we run down the hall.

 

“Can’t catch me!” Malcolm crows, sticking his tongue out at me, the two of them split opposite ways in a fork hall, causing me to smirk, turning on my heel to go back towards me room, only to freeze a Tiberius is standing there, arms crossed with a disapproving scowl on his face.

 

“Terana Neravah Trevelyan, _what_ are you doing out of your room, in your night clothes?!” He demands, grabbing my arm, causing me to stumble after him as he starts back toward my bedroom.

 

“Malcolm and James! They- and I- and, but-” I stammer out as Tiberius shakes his head, and pulls me into my room, where he forces me to sit on the edge of the bed, slamming my bedroom door shut as he walks over to my wardrobe, throwing the doors open.

 

“You have to understand that you are _not_ a little girl any longer, Tera.” He snaps as he roots around in the wardrobe, before pulling a few things out, and tossing them over to the bed. “Your mother has fallen ill, and the new babe is in danger.” He looks over at me. “At any moment, you could slip up, and Lord Trevelyan could send you to the Chantry.” The wild look, in his blue eyes, softens as he shakes his head, wandering over to kneel before me, patting my head softly. “You are in danger, as long as your mum is sick, Princess. Understand?” He asks softly, causing me to nod, lowering my head so that my bangs fall in my eyes, hiding the fear in them as Tiberius plants a soft kiss on the crown of my head, and stands. “Get dressed. We’re going to town.”

 

“What?” My head snaps up, eyes landing on him as he smiles at me, swinging a red drawstring purse in his hand.

 

“It _is_ your Nameday, afterall.” He chuckles, ruffling my hair before he walks out, door clicking shut behind him as I slowly stand, shuffling my nightgown off, before I tug on the silk maroon gown, then wander over to the looking glass to remove the sheet there, and brush my hair, before tying a maroon bow around my locks, and tighten the golden sash around my waist, before I shrug on some flats, and look back at the mirror at the familiar stranger. Years in a noble house have been kind, my skin is clear, save for the same freckles that blend to my dark skin, my black locks have curled on the ends with my age, reaching the middle of my back now, and my blue eyes still seem to glow, though have dimmed with the years passed, results of my new upbringing. Despite everything, I am still skinny, though that might have to do with my height, more than my diet, something the elf genetics seemed to have helped with, so I look a few years older than twelve, though from what I remember before my Metempsychosis, I was always tall for my age. With a huff, I open my door to my room, wandering out as Tiberius, Malcolm, and James all press off the wall across from my room, my brothers smile as I beam at them, while Tiberius just steps up to me, wrapping a cloak around my shoulders, and presses a hand to my shoulders.

 

“So, breakfast is the first step, considering these two buffoons screwed that up.” Tiberius looks pointedly at Malcolm and James, who shrug, as if in sync, and I smile up at them, the four us walking in a pattern. Tiberius, being only 22 is on my left, then myself at 12, then Malcolm, at 18, followed by James, who is 16. “Then, we will go to some shops, to get you some things, and then we will come back here, where we will have a dinner of your favorites.”

 

“Yay!” I jump, clapping my hands together excitedly. “I can’t wait.” I vaguely notice the looks that the three men exchange, before Tiberius lifts me onto his back, and we all scurry out the front door to the stables, where Malcolm saddles a pony, and Tiberius sets me on the pony’s back, their horses are all ready as they mount them, my pony’s bit is tied to Tiberius’s saddle, as to not let me wander off, or get lost, the four of us start into town. We have a breakfast of fresh apples, dried meats, and plum cider, before Tiberius takes me into an armory shop, where I am fitted with brand new, very sturdy leathers, Tiberius lets me pick a color that the smith dyes them, I chose black, and then he gifts me a belt with two daggers of fabulous make as well. The dagger pommels are made of summerstone and obsidian, carved into a pair of wolf head with sapphire eyes, the blades themselves are made of a blend of drakestone and blue vitriol, making the blade a _deep_ purple color, with runes etched into both sides of each blade, one is an electricity rune, another is a frost rune, and the last is a flame rune. Malcolm then buys me a pair of leather boots, black with blue designs up the sides, and heating runs on the toes, James buys me a large, yet light pack made of nug and halla skins, before they each buy me a trinket.

 

Tiberius buys me a necklace, that has a deep purple stone, no bigger than a sovereign, dangling from the cord, I mention that it sounds like it humming, as Tiberius ties it around my neck, but he brushes the comment off with a laugh. James, then buys me a coin purse, not very small, but not very large, just big enough and sturdy enough that it can’t be pickpocketed from my person, he thinks I don’t notice that he’s filled it with sovereigns, but I have, as I tie it to my belt. Malcolm then buys me a cloak, with a heating run stitched into the fabric, it’s a dark green color, enough that it could blend in with most trees and nature, it’s warm and sturdy, obviously made for traveling. _Traveling… there is something they are not telling me_. I realize as we ride back to the manor, the three of the chattering amiably, while I look at me pack, loaded down with the things my brothers and caretaker bought me, lost deep in thought until dinner that night. The four of us are sitting in my room, quietly talking and eating, when I drop my silverware onto my plate, where the clatter with an echo, and I finally speak. “You are all keeping something from me.”

 

“Tera?” Tiberius looks at me in faux confusion.

 

“I am 12, not dumb!” I snap, causing them to exchange looks, before Malcolm sets his silverware down with a sigh, and straightens up, his shoulders firm as he looks me in the eye.

 

“Mother is dying.” He states. “Father, first chance he gets, will either kill you, or run you from the town. We are preparing you, so that we may smuggle you from the town borders.”

 

“Is that why we’ve been dueling with wood swords, instead of focusing on my lessons?” I direct this at Tiberius, who nods, face full of sympathy. “Why didn’t you all just tell me?!” I cry out, only to be greeted by shushes.

 

“We couldn’t risk father catching on.” James explains. “He’d never strike while we are near, but Tera…” He sighs, looking down as he holds out a hand, which suddenly bursts into flames. “I’m a mage. The templars will be coming for me soon, and Malcolm,” James and I look at our brother.

 

“Father is sending me to the Chantry, he wants me to train to become a templar. So, in order not to throw him off, that’s what James and I are doing, while Tiberius sneaks you out of town.” Malcolm explains.

 

“We weren’t going to act so soon, but Lady Trevelyan’s condition has worsened. She won’t make it till sunrise.” Tiberius looks at me. “I swore an oath over your cradle, that I would guard you with my final breath, and I shall.”

 

“So…”I look down at my untouched plate of food. “Mother’s going to die. There will, likely, be an attempt on my life, and we’re just sitting here?” I demand, causing them to fall silent. “We should be planning an escape, for all of us!”

 

“If we all were to disappear at once, there would be questions.” Malcolm states, causing me to huffs a breath, slouching in my seat. “There would be a manhunt.” His words ring true in my head, causing me to sit up, nodding as I pick up a sausage, biting into it.

 

“We wait until the cover of the night, then we escape in the secret exit.” Tiberius starts to explain. “Your pony will be left behind, my little princess. He is not fast enough to join us, you will be riding with me.” I frown, looking down at my plate again. “We will ride during the night, and rest during the day- I’m sorry, Tera, but you will no longer be a noble. You cannot afford to act like one, nor expect to be treated like one.” He frowns. “We’ll have to cut your hair off.” My hand flies to my hair, and I look up at him as tears well in my eyes.

 

“But-!”

 

“Terana.” Tiberius gives me a _look_ , it’s a look I know he’s been giving me my whole life, and it renders me silent as I nod.

 

“Okay.” I answer finally.

 

“Good, now finish your food.” With that, the conversation is drawn to a close, and I am left pouting, eating my food in the pressing silence that hangs over our head. _Things are getting very bad._


	4. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of The Healer's Apprentice, Andrew- He's important later in the story.

 

It’s been two years, three months, and eighteen days since Tiberius and I left the Trevelyan Manor, running from place to place, never settling in one place for more than a few months, and as we moved and settled, Tiberius took it upon himself to train me in combat. As the years had passed, my muscles had formed, hardened, my feet became tougher, my body took a stronger form, and my stamina became fuller, and soon I was 14, standing before a mirror, looking at a strange that had once been a familiar stranger, and was now, a stranger once more.

* * *

 

“Tera?” I look up at Tiberius, from the figure in mirror, as he covers his eyes, waiting for my consent to uncover them. “What do you think, princess?” He asks.

 

“It’s a dress.” I answer, causing him to chuckle, taking that as an okay to uncover his face, and his hand lands in lap.

 

“Yeah. I know it’s not as… nice as your old ones, but-” I turn to him.

 

“Why a dress?” I ask, my curiosity finally winning out.

 

“Well, this town we’ve settled in… it’s holding a dance. I thought you might want to join in with the festivities.” Tiberius avoids my gaze, causing me to frown, and brush the skirts of my dress down, grimacing. “So, what do you think?” He asks again.

 

“As I said before… It’s a dress. I don’t think one way, or the other about it. To be honest, I’ve always despised dresses.” I answer, turning to look at him, the dark blue to burgundy fabric brushing the floor. “Also, you are hiding something from me.” I point my finger at him. “If you have a date, just say that. Don’t pawn me off on a dance.”

 

“I don’t have a date!” He protests. “I just…” He sighs, running his fingers through his long hair, something that he’s done, so as not to get recognized in this town. “I want you to have fun, and be a kid again. I know you are 14 now, but you haven’t had a childhood- I thought a dance might give you the chance to lighten up. Return that spark to your eyes.” He moves to the bed against the right wall, dropping into it with a sigh. “I just miss my little princess.”

 

“Tiberius, you have to understand that since we’ve been on the run, I’ve changed. I’m not that girl anymore.” I state, walking over to him as he shakes his head.

 

“No, it’s not since then. You’ve been like this, since I found you, when you were seven years old. You are more mature, and you know that I know that,” He looks up at me. “You aren’t the same Tera.” I take a step back in surprise, my eyes widening as he smiles, shaking his head. “It’s alright, I know you aren’t Tera, but you aren’t a demon, or abomination either.” He finally looks up at me, his head resting in his hand. “So, who are you truly?”

 

“I-” I swallow thickly. “I’m Tera, who else?” I let out a nervous laugh.

 

“You are Tera now, but who were you before?” He leans in to look at me. “Before, you were my princess.”

 

“I-” I look down, letting out a deep sigh, my throat constricts as tears well in my eyes. “My name was Grace Cross, I was… killed, in an accident, and when I was brought back, I was in Terana’s body.” I look up at him. “It’s called Metempsychosis, which I realize sounds strange to you, but it’s not to me. It’s the supposed transmigration at death of the soul of a human being or animal into a new body of the same or a different species.” I look up at him. “It’d never been proven, but for some reason, it’s happened to me.”

 

“So, what happened to Tera?” He asks, his face full of sympathy and worry.

 

“I’m sorry,” I shake my head. “I don’t know, but… I think I was placed in Tera’s body, because she had died, hiding.” I explain, causing his face to crumple, and tears fill his eyes as one trails down my face, and he pulls me against him.

 

“You poor thing. And poor Tera.” He hugs me tight. “Thank you for letting her live on. For becoming her.” He says, though his voice is tight, and I can tell he’s trying not to cry.

 

“I’m sorry.” I state, causing him to nod, head resting on my stomach as he holds me tightly, and together we mourn, for the first time in years. Not only for Tera, but for myself, for everything we’ve lost, and everyone we’ve missed, we mourn for those we will never see again, and for things we will never do again, we just mourn.

 

“Alright.” He says, soon after we’ve spent our tears, he wipes his eyes as I rub at mine. “Don’t think this permits you from this dance, young lady.”

 

“Young lady. I’m a year older than you!” I point out, causing him to chuckle.

 

“Not in this life, you’re not.” He beams as he stands, tugging at the lapels of his leather vest, then smiles at me, offering his arm. “Shall we?” I nod, looping my arm through his, smiling up at him.

 

“Let’s go.” With that, he escorts me outside, into the town square, where a large dance in commencing, people are dancing, talking, eating, cheering, and enjoying the festivities that fill the town. The smells of cooked meats, wine, and sweets permeate the air, causing my stomach to growl, and Tiberius to chuckle, leading toward a table, where he leaves me to go get a plate of food, which he then sets before me. It’s full of roasted nug, fresh vegetables, grapes, strawberries, and blueberries, and a slice of chocolate cake, which I eat first, despite Tiberius’ disapproving look, which results in me sticking my tongue out at him. Hey, I never said I was mature. After I finish my plate, Tiberius escorts me into the dancing crowd, where we swing around at a fast pace, causing me to laugh, and his eyes to brighten happily, hearing Terana’s laughter again. Once the music ends, Tiberius excuses himself as I lean over a banister, that blocks the shoreline from the street, my elbows resting on the cool stone as the sun sets over the water, casting orange and pink rings across the sky, blending in with the blue that remains from the day, making a beautiful purple, which stains the clouds, and reflects across the water in a mirror image.

 

The first moon is lifting in the sky, nightingales bellow their songs, and the festival starts to wind down, yet Tiberius is still not back, so I press off the banister, turning to the festival, where I wander through the remaining crowd, inquiring if anyone saw him, before I am pointed to an alleyway, where I slowly wander down, a dagger is draw from my boot for defense. I nearly walk past him, until I hear a figure groan, whirling around, a startled scream escapes my throat, and I drop to my knees at his side. “T-Tiberius?” I whimper, my hands falling to his side, where he winces, groaning as I bite back a scared cry.

 

“Hey, Princess.” He groans out. “Sorry, I didn’t get a chance to give you a second dance.”

 

“Stop talking like that!” I hiss, pulling my shawl off, and pressing it to his side, causing him to hiss out in pain. “We just… we need a healer. We keep pressure on it, and find a healer, and you’ll be… You’ll be fine. You _have_ to be fine!”

 

“Sorry, you had to see me in such a state.” He says, the words are a bit slurred, and tears spring to my eyes.

 

“No, it’s nothing!” I shake my head, I struggle to wrap an arm around my shoulders, before hefting him to his feet.

 

“You don’t have to do this…” He groans, leaning heavily to my side as we stumble down the alley. “I don’t deserve this much, from you.”

 

“Shut up!” I snap, glaring at him as tears fall from my eyes. “You’ve been taking care of me for 7 years, and Tera for 7 before that. I’m not about to let you die!” We manage to stumble from the alley, collecting screams of fright as people run. “ **Someone get a healer!** ” I hiss, causing a nearby man to nod, running off as we collapse onto the cobblestone ground, but Tiberius twists, taking the brunt of it, so that I land on his chest, causing the air to rush from his lungs and he coughs as I lean up on either side of him, blood already soaking through my shawl.

 

“Shit.” His hacks. “Shit shit shit.” He struggles to take a deep breath, and I shake my head as tears fall freely, my hands covered in blood as I press the shawl against his wound more firmly than his own can manage. “I’m so sorry, Princess. I deserve this. I’m so sorry.” I shake my head forcefully against his words.

 

“No, that’s _not_ true. Nothing you can say, can make that true.” I hiss at him.

 

“It is true.” He coughs again, cringing in pain. “I deserve this. I’m sorry, but I did something bad. I-I-” He groans as I press against his bloody wound once more.

 

“Stop it. Whatever you did, it doesn’t justify _this_ !” I growl, gritting my teeth as I look up, shrugging a lock of hair from my face. “ **_Where in the Maker’s name it the Healer?!_ ** ” I scream, causing people to stop walking and running, watching us as Tiberius grasps my wrist, drawing my attention as his blue eyes become glassy.

 

“It’s too late, Princess. I’m sorry. Let me die with a clear conscience.” He blinks back tears. “I told the Lord where we are.” He breathes out, causing my heart to stutter to a stop for a moment, tears falling freely as I look him over.

 

“You what?” I cry.

 

“I told him- I’m sorry. I just wanted…” His cough brings me back to his wound, and I lean into it, when two figures break through the crowd, one pulls me off of him, the other lifts a bottle to Tiberius’ mouth, who drinks the potion, and falls unconscious, while I sit on the ground, staring at him in shock.

 

“Who are you?” The healer’s apprentice asks, helping me to my feet.

 

“Tera.” I answer shortly, feeling a bit numb as people help carry Tiberius toward the healer’s home, the apprentice walks beside me, directing me towards the house as well.

 

“I meant, who are you to that man?” He asks.

 

“That’s… my caretaker.” I answer. “He’s been looking after me all my life.”

 

“I see, and what’s your caretaker’s name?” He asks.

 

“Tiberius.” I look up at him, tears in my eyes. “Is he going to die?”

 

“I… No, I don’t believe he will. The potion took care of all the internal damage, and stopped most of the bleeding, he’ll need stitches and bedrest, then he’ll be as good as new.” He answers, causing me to nod, biting my bottom lip. “I’m Andrew, the healer’s apprentice. The Healer is called Charles.” Andrew directs me to a chair, just outside of a curtained area, where the Healer, Charles, is working on Tiberius, and I look up at him. Andrew’s no more than possibly 15, with bright scarlet hair, green eyes, freckles across his cheeks and nose, pointed tipped ears, telling me that he’s an elf, and a friendly face.

 

“How long will it be, until he wakes up?” I finally ask, feeling returning to my toes a Andrew bends down, a warm rag in his hands, he takes one of my own in his hands, and wipes the blood away.

 

“It could be a few hours, to a day.” He looks down, focusing on his work as I swallow thickly, nodding my head as tears burn in my eyes, once more. “Are you alright?”

 

“No.” I shake my head.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He offers, lifting my other hand to wipe the blood from my fingers, the other is slightly stained still, and will before a few days.

 

“I… He… betrayed me.” I murmur, a tear falls. “He’s the closest thing I’ve got to family, and he sold me out.” I swallow against the lump in my throat, and reach up to rub the stray tear away.

 

“I’m very sorry to hear that.” He looks up at me, green eyes full of sympathy. “What did he sell you out for.”

 

“My real father is hunting. Trying to kill me…” I look down at his shocked face, his eyes widen. “Tiberius and I’ve been running for two years, and he’s been protecting me, training me, preparing me for the worse… now he’s the one to hand me over to him.”

 

“Are you in any danger?” He asks, his tone worried.

 

“I can’t go back to the house we’re living in.” I give him, in place of an answer.

 

“I can go, if you’d like me to collect any belongings.” His offer causes me to give a watery smile, blinking back tears as I suck in a deep breath.

 

“My bag has all of my things. It’s in the last bedroom down the hall.” I look up at him. “It’s the only farmhouse on the outskirts of town.” He nods as he stands, setting the blood rag in the bowl on the dresser.

 

“I’ll go tonight, under cover of darkness. Until then, why don’t we get you out of those bloody clothes?” He offers, causing me to look down, not even noticing that my new gown is covered in blood, I look back up at him as he holds out a friendly hand, which I take as he leads me to the back of the large hut, opening a door to a room, where he has me wait in the doorway as he fumbles around in a chest at the foot of the bed, then turns back to me, holding out a large white tunic, and blue breeches, a sash folded on top. “I’ll… leave you to change.” He wanders out as I shut the door, stumbling out of my gown, and into the provided change of clothes, before shoving my feet into my boots, and tighten the sash around my middle, before redoing my braid around the crown of my head.

 

“Andrew, what do you want me to do with my dress?” I ask as I exit the room, the gown in hand.

 

“I’ll throw it away, if you would like. The bloodstains will likely never come out.” He says, causing me to pause, looking down at the red and blue fabric in my hands, before nodding sadly as I deposit the gown in his arms. “Charles is done, if you’d like to sit at your caretaker’s side.” I give a forceful grimace, wandering back down the hall, and pull back the curtain in the main room, where Tiberius lays on a heavy cot, his shirt undone, his boots removed, and his blood breeches replace with a pair of green ones, his chest is rising and falling steadily, the huge cut across his abdomen is now cleaned and stitched. Sitting on the chair provided, beside the cot, I reach out to his hand, taking it between both of my own, and lower my head to rest on my arms.

 

“I still forgive you. I’m too selfish, to let you die.” I swallow thickly. “You’re the only one, who cares for me.” I whisper, closing my eyes against the tears, silent sobs rack my body, and I stay there, until sleep claims me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you curious, Andrew is going to fall in love with Terana- It's just one-sided.


End file.
